


磊笛

by ningmengjingderichang



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmengjingderichang/pseuds/ningmengjingderichang





	磊笛

卫生间的门被林磊儿用脚踹开，他看见王一笛半趴在洗漱台上，满脸潮红，发丝凌乱，眼神失焦而迷离......

她像是用尽了所有力气撑起自己，下一秒，便跌进了林磊儿的怀里，他闻到她身上熟悉的香甜味，一下下刺激着他的神经。

王一笛的脸发烫，身子发软，脚站也站不住，门被打开的瞬间，她看到了林磊儿，以为自己出现了幻觉，现在被他抱怀里，她才感觉到真实。

手控制不住得贴着他的胸膛往上摸，最后紧紧勾在了他脖子上，她双脚发软站不住，就紧紧靠着他，维持一点力量。

林磊儿从腰后搂着她，看她有气无力，时刻要倒下的样子，双手握住王一笛腰，往上一提，她便坐在了洗漱台上。

她抬脚勾住他，紧紧贴着他，王一笛半仰着头，呼吸沉重，微微张开的唇瓣透薄而晶莹。

他的双手撑在她身边，薄薄的嘴唇离她只有半寸，林磊儿低头，在她耳边轻语，声音低沉问她：王一笛，我是谁？

王一笛嘴唇微微张开，露出一点贝齿，声音轻微得叫他名字：磊......磊儿......

下一秒，他的吻铺天盖地而来，吻得很深很重，似乎是压抑了许久许久，非常热烈地、强势地吸吮着她嘴唇里的柔软。

他唇齿间的烟草味近乎让她迷醉。

王一笛整个人更软了，乖巧地伸岀舌头，主动回应着他，他的身体很凉，王一笛主动往上贴，挣扎间蹭开了衬衫的纽扣。

林磊儿的呼吸越来越重，惩罚性咬住她的唇，轻碾舔舐，渐渐用力，吮着她的唇角，舌头狠狠撬开牙关，长驱直入，享受着她的香甜软糯，被她熟悉的味道所包围……

王一笛渐渐喘不上气，贝齿间溢出娇吟和喘息....

林磊儿放开她，看她睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，气也消了一半。

王一笛觉得越来越热，开始解衬衫扣子，一颗，两颗...

她还没解完，那只手就被林磊儿牢牢握住。

林磊儿不再看她，脱下自己身上的大衣，把她蒙头紧紧裹住，一把抱起她，往外走。

王一笛更热了，挣扎着要脱掉，被林磊儿狠狠拍了一下臀部，才消停。

林磊儿抱着她开了房，上了电梯，关门，狠狠丢在床上。

王一笛吃痛，呜咽出声，她扯开他的羊绒大衣，衬衫扣子被蹭开了好几颗，露出她黑色的胸衣，她长发散在一边，满脸潮红得看着他。

林磊儿喉咙发紧，他有些受不住，喉咙一动，烦躁得扯了扯衬衫领子。

王一笛委屈巴巴得看着他：我好热……

她又当着他的面，一粒一粒得解衬衫扣子，这个画面别提有多窒息了。

林磊儿头皮发紧，一把抱过她去浴室，拿着水龙头对着她冲，想让她清醒。

他其实很生气，气得是自己为什么不能保护好她，只要一想到自己如果晚到一步，她就会在别人面前这副样子，他就要气炸了！

王一笛跌坐在浴缸里，头发全湿，衬衫全湿，隐隐约约露出她姣好的身材。

林磊儿关了水龙头，想让她一个人在卫生间好好反省反省，正要转身离开，却被她拉住。

身后传来她软软糯糯，还带着哭腔的声音：磊儿……我好想你……

下一秒，泪水像断了线噼里啪啦往下落，滴在林磊儿的心上，别提有多疼。

他转身低头双手捧起王一笛的脸，吻去她的泪水，王一笛仰头，勾住他的脖子，主动去寻他的唇，伸出小舌头，轻轻得舔……

林磊儿把她从浴缸里捞出来，紧紧压在洗漱台上，他压抑很久很久了，欲望一旦被点燃，就很难灭下去。

他伸手将她衬衫上的剩下的扣子解开，伸手探了进去。

他的手大而冰凉，动作却非常轻柔，和嘴唇上占有的意味截然不同。

这一轻一重间，王一笛竟有一种奇异的愉悦感。

他似乎察觉到了，手指慢慢绕到她光滑的后背，将她文胸的扣子单手解了下来。

他完整地触到了她的丰满和柔软，王一笛觉得冰凉得很舒服，想要得更多……

她紧紧贴着他，开始解他衬衫扣子，火热的唇吻过他的冰凉的脖颈，锁骨，慢慢往下移，吻过他的胸膛，再往下，去吻他的腹肌……

六年没开过荤的林磊儿，受不了王一笛这么主动，身下硬得不行，他将自己的身体抵在了她的那处……

王一笛感觉到了，抬眸看他：磊儿……

林磊儿抱起她，转移阵地，往床上走去，把她压在身下……

他清亮的眸子看着她：回来，好吗？

王一笛紧紧咬着唇，半晌才松开，轻轻回答了一个好……

他的吻落在了她白皙的脖颈处，慢慢往下，重新探索她的身体……


End file.
